<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UnOrdinary.Changed. by Annie_Zea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467382">UnOrdinary.Changed.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Zea/pseuds/Annie_Zea'>Annie_Zea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UnOrdinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Zea/pseuds/Annie_Zea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UnOrdinary, the Original is created by Uru-Chan but this is a bit different. </p><p>John has been hiding his ability. But he finally snapped. And that’s not good. Because the more John uses his ability the more it corrupts him, the more the monster takes over. Guess that’s the price to pay for such power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UnOrdinary.Changed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Uru-Chan">Uru-Chan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I’m new to this so please be kind in the comments. Have a nice day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This fanfic is a lil different blyke never 'moved out')</p><p> </p><p>~John~</p><p> </p><p>"Actions speak louder than words I'm sorry Sera isn't going to cut it this time!" Sera huffed.</p><p> </p><p>-Sera proceeds to slap John even though he is mentally unstable- ;-;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Did you just hit me?"</strong> I felt a dark instinct overcome me. The dark Monster inside of me wanted to come out and play. Suddenly my hands began to shake as I began to remember my old school. <em>MONSTER</em> my thoughts rushed through my head. She betrayed me just like Claire... I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and Sera had a hint of concern in her eyes. <strong>My hand clenched into a fist and IT quickly swung at her.</strong> I stopped IT, millimeters away from hitting her face.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what am I doing...." I mumbled inaudibly under my breath. I slowly backed away and my brain was spiraling. <em><strong>Pathetic... She betrayed you, you should hit her back.</strong></em> The Monster told me. I shook my head. Sera just stood there utterly confused. All of a sudden Arlo stormed in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough John." He threatened.</p><p> </p><p>"John?..." Sera asked confused and angry.</p><p> </p><p>Arlo just watched standing by Sera.</p><p> </p><p>"CLAIRE?!" I screeched flashing back to the old days my vision blurred and I saw her right in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from me!!!." I screamed hoping they'd leave but they just stood there. "Get away!!! GO AWAY!" I screamed louder. Suddenly I realized who was in front of me it was Sera not Claire.</p><p>"A-arlo." He walked closer to me and stood in front of Sera. He grabbed my wrist tightly and I flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"You worked so hard to protect Sera you're throwing that all away now?!" Arlo raised his voice. I raised my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you planned this all along didn't you Arlo? Manipulating Sera against me!?" I raised my voice and felt my anger bubbling.</p><p> </p><p>"No. No who said you could be here..." I snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"WAKE UP JOHN? Are you really gonna turn on Seraphina like this?!" He yelled</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"She turned on me first... Wait no you did."</strong></em> My eyes flashed BLACK I tried to fight the monster but it began to overpower me.. I snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"You already f*cked up my life I was trying to be better to be different. But everything always ends up the same no matter what I do..." I mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Arlo finally backed up a bit and I just looked down at my shaking hands and mumbled incoherently "I-I'm not a monster- I can't-"</p><p> </p><p>Slowly I looked up and just walked away to my dorms putting my trembling hands into my pockets.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at my palms and had yet another random flashback. <em>I was in the government rehab they were exploiting my greatest weakness. I didn't know what it was but now I realize it was being called a monster I hated it... they taught me to push my feelings away and suppress my powers. Why? C-cause nobody deserves it more than me.</em> I returned to reality my hands shaking and sweaty. Frustrated I punched the wall as I fell over in tears. I began to hyperventilate. Falling onto my knees I was desperately looking for a way to make the pain stop.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with me!!" I croaked punching the wall...</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a fucking idiot!" Another punch</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone hates me!" Another punch</p><p> </p><p>"Sera h-" I couldn't finish that sentence before leaning against the wall. The tears dripped onto my bloodied knuckles. I can't believe I let it happen again my BEST FRIEND hates me again. The one person I cared about... I- don't have anyone who even gives a fuck about me anymore.. everyone fucking hates me. Why shouldn't they... </p><p> </p><p>I tried to just be normal, to be happy but no little ASSLO just had to get in the fucking way of that I tried and I tried to stay fucking hidden but Noo he just had to ambush me BETRAY my trust and make me reveal my ability.</p><p>But he didn't know what he was doing what he just unleashed. The <strong>monster</strong> I really am... What he didn't understand is the more I use my power the more it corrupts me and gets rid of me. That's why I played cripple and why I ruined New Boston...</p><p> </p><p>I let the tears flow dripping onto the floor and onto my bloody, probably broken knuckles... heh I actually enjoyed the sting. It kinda distracted me from it all... I scratched my arm and blood began to trickle out. A broken smile made it's way onto my face. I shrugged unable to really move my hand at all and just hopped into my bed. My face was still wet from crying and a very questionable crack remained in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>I just laid in bed spaced out... staring at the roof. A hazy look overtook my eyes. The bags under my eyes started to look quite noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the door squeak. I still stared at the roof my hands shaking. Why am I still here I'm such an idiot I- My thoughts abruptly stopped as I focused on Blyke. Blyke was staring at the bloodied wall and the looked over to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...." Blyke cringed talking to THE Joker was not what he planned on doing but oh well.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave..." my voice came out cracked I realized that blood stained the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh. No this is my dorm too." Blyke grit his teeth not wanting him to lash out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Please just leave." I sighed plainly.</p><p> </p><p>"No." He added stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, just don't bother me." I sighed</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Blyke added.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing..." I realized how much of a bitch I was but I didn't really care at this point...</p><p> </p><p>I laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling bored.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey John?..." Blyke asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" I replied awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Blyke asked his voice practically a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"M fine." I lied.</p><p> </p><p>Blyke nodded "I have some disinfectant in the bottom cabinet of the bathroom if you want it to uh clean the wall...." Blyke shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks..." I appreciated the concern. Kind of...</p><p> </p><p>"Well uh good night..." Blyke said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Night." I replied looking at the roof again spacing out. I ended up not sleeping that night someone wouldn't leave me alone. (Deadly monster dood in Johns head :) )</p><p> </p><p>I got up at around 5 am since I had nothing better to do and got ready. Shuffling around the kitchen I found a pan and some eggs in the fridge. Placing the pan on the stove I cracked the eggs scrambled them and let them cook. Once they finished I put them on a plate and ate a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Not hungry I grabbed the extra and put it onto a plate. Trying to be nice for once I put it onto the table. I heard an alarm and Blyke jolted up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He said groggy. "Huh how come you're ready so early?" Blyke asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh I woke up a bit earlier.... So I made eggs you can have some if you want." I shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah thanks." Blyke replied, he fixed up his bed and went to change. I picked up my phone and clicked messages. I realized I hadn't gotten a single text in almost a week... why would you get a text you're trash I mean ima kill everyone anyway. Shut up leave me alone I don't want to kill anyone! I fought the damn voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Blyke who was eating.</p><p> </p><p>"These eggs are pretty good uh.. thanks." Blyke continued to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, I'm going to head to class."  I responded walking away. I walked across campus looking at all the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Some dude ran into me. "I-I'm so sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>Darkness washed over me<strong> "how dare you-</strong> I mean watch were you're going." I shook my head <em>keep it in!!! <strong>How dare he run into the king</strong> gahhh my head hurts.</em> I shook my head again trying to get rid of the dark thoughts <em>'I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE'</em> the voice stopped. I sighed in relief continuing my route to class. As calm as possible I sat in my chair. Although I could feel the stares I chose to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>"If John didn't have his Power he'd be worthless." Yeah he's a dick after all." I heard some students whisper. What's wrong with me!! Not now, not now, come on pleaseeee. I felt my heart begin to race and spaced out having yet another flashback.</p><p> </p><p>"You're worthless.. you monster." Bam Claire slapped me in the face... My eyes widened as I stared off into the nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>"John, John, John!!" The faded voice of my teacher yelled in the background. I snapped back into reality. Distraught I tried to calm my nerves but it didn't work.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. may I-I be excused?" I held back my anger and resentment. The entire class began to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Did the Joker just stutter?" I heard a couple of voices say. I ignored them walking off.  I made my way over to the roof and took shaky breaths. My eyes watering as I tried to calm down. <em>Leave me alone! <strong>But that would be no fun..</strong></em> the darkness began to speak to me and my ears began to ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Ughh Stop!" Frustrated I punched the wall this time not leaving a crack.</p><p>I scoffed looking at my broken knuckles. I punched the wall again seeing my knuckles hand crumble even further.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Psh Useless</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I know that's a random end to the chapter but I'm tiredddd so good night! And yeah I'll post more soon :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>